


Knotting and Nesting

by Rachello344



Series: KaiShin Kink Fic [5]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alpha!Kaito, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Intersex Omegas, Knotting, M/M, Nesting, Omega!Shinichi, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachello344/pseuds/Rachello344
Summary: Shinichi's hormones are out of balance and making him horny.  Unfortunately, Kaito is busy working, so he can't give Shinichi what he wants.





	Knotting and Nesting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wuji2000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wuji2000/gifts).



> I wrote this for Wuji for actually studying. Good job, Wuji! Keep it up!

Shinichi sighed, pacing the apartment.  He had the day off, but Kaito was still working on preparations for his latest show.  He stood in the living room, eyeing their couch with distaste.  His hand came to rest low on his stomach.  He wasn’t showing yet, but there was a very slight bump there.  He rubbed his fingers over the skin, distracted.

Why did Kaito have to _go_?  He wanted Kaito _home_ and wrapped around him where he belonged.  Feeling more restless than usual, Shinichi gathered up the blankets from the basket beside the couch and returned to their bedroom.

Kaito normally only worked half days when Shinichi had the day off, so he wouldn’t have to wait for too much longer.  He hoped.  The more he thought about Kaito, the more restless he felt.  He squirmed a little in the doorway to their bedroom, pressing his thighs together.  Just thinking about him was getting him wet.

“Fuck,” he hissed.  He tossed the blankets on the bed, considering how best to arrange them.  When he started to fidget again, he gave it up and decided to just go by feel.  He unfolded the blankets and rearranged the pillows until he could wrap himself up in it all.

That done, he pulled his phone off the nightstand and tossed it in among the blankets.  He considered his clothes for a long moment.  There were enough blankets that he probably wouldn’t be cold, but he felt a little weird going around naked.

Shinichi bit his lip, his eyes catching on their dresser.  Kaito had left one of his hoodies out.  Shinichi stripped, tossed his clothes into the hamper, and pulled on Kaito’s hoodie.  He pressed his nose into the fabric, breathing in Kaito’s scent with a soft moan.

He was not going to be able to wait for Kaito to come home.  Not at this rate.  Shinichi returned to the bed, getting comfortable, and picking his phone back up.

Biting his lip, wrapped a hand around himself, stroking himself to full hardness.  As soon as his cock was peeking out from the hem of Kaito’s hoodie, Shinichi arranged himself for a picture.  He slid his left hand behind his cock to rub along his slit, teasing himself.  Satisfied with the debauched look of the image, he double checked that he was sending the message to Kaito before hitting enter.

Kaito’s response was almost immediate.

_15 min.  open urself up for me_

Shinichi moaned, about to do as he was told when another message came in.

_gonna give you my knot, baby  fuck you look so good like this_

Shinichi set his phone aside, lounging back with a self-satisfied smirk.  Too easy.  He took his time, opening himself up at a leisurely pace as he waited for his mate to come home.

The door slammed shut behind Kaito, and Shinichi was only half-sure that he remembered to lock it behind him.  He hummed happily, shifting his legs apart and tucking his nose back into the fabric of the hoodie.  He crooked his fingers, and let himself moan, long and unabashed.

Kaito let out a muffled curse in the hallway.  When he appeared in the doorway, he was already stripping, his eyes half crazed.

“Fuck, Shinichi, do you have any idea what you look like right now?” he groaned, tossing his clothes away like they’d personally offended him.

Shinichi smiled, playing demure.  “Do I look pretty, Alpha?”

Kaito, now completely naked, stalked toward the bed, eyes dark.  “You know you do.  Seducing me away from work—and everyone thinks _I’m_ the bad influence.”

“Oh, but you are,” Shinichi reminded him, arching on his own fingers with an exaggerated gasp.  “Look what you’ve done to me.  The Great Detective of the East, reduced to _this_.  Begging for his mate to come home and fuck him.  I’m only like this because of _you_ , Alpha.”

“You’re terrible,” Kaito groaned, climbing onto the bed and batting Shinichi’s hand away from his slit.  “But you’re all mine, now.”  Kaito slid his own fingers inside, testing the stretch.  Satisfied, he lined himself up with a low groan.  “My conniving omega.”  Kaito kissed him, sliding inside with a muffled moan.

Shinichi wrapped his legs around his waist, the itch inside him finally scratched.  He melted beneath Kaito with a pleased sound.  “All yours,” he agreed, his voice airy.  “Missed you, Alpha.”

“Could’ve just asked me to stay.”  Kaito kissed his mark, nipping along his throat and back to his mouth.  He licked Shinichi’s mouth open, rolling his hips and swallowing Shinichi’s noises.  “Didn’t need to go to all this trouble.”

Shinichi wrapped his arms around Kaito’s neck, smirking.  “But you always get so rough and eager when I do things like this.”

Kaito laughed, but gave another thrust, sharper this time.  “If you want it rough, you can just _ask_.  Fuck, baby, you got me hard while I was trying to explain lighting cues to my crew.”  He laughed.  “They must think I’m crazy, rushing off in the middle of preparations.”

“You can go back after you’ve knotted me.”  Shinichi kissed him.  “Don’t wanna get in the way of your show.  Just plug me up before you leave.”

Kaito groaned, grinding deeper until Shinichi was melting beneath him again, his throat bared.  “Keep talking like that, and we’re never going to leave this bed.”

“Oh, Alpha,” Shinichi cooed, teasing, “do you promise?”

Kaito laughed, bending his head to bite at Shinichi’s exposed throat.  “I’ll just have to work from home, I guess.”  Shinichi was starting to lose focus, his eyes glazing over as Kaito fucked him.  “I have to take care of my needy omega, after all.”

Kaito’s hand came to rest on his lower stomach, rubbing along the skin there.

Shinichi moaned.  “It’s all your fault.  Your pup is throwing my hormones out of balance,” he complained.  “I’ve been horny and aching all day, Kaito.  You need to take responsibility.”

“Yes, dear,” Kaito said against his lips.  “Whatever you want.”

“I want your knot,” he whined.  “Want you to fill me up.”

Kaito pulled out, and before Shinichi could voice his protest, Kaito was rolling him over and sliding back in, deeper than before.  “Shh, baby, I’ll give it to you.  Wanna spoon you after, nice and comfy in our little nest.”

Shinichi melted, his eyes falling shut as Kaito chased his orgasm.  By the time he was close, his knot beginning to swell into place, Kaito’s hand fell to Shinichi dick, giving it a few pumps, moaning as Shinichi clenched down around him, his body trying to milk Kaito’s cock dry.

Biting down into Shinichi’s shoulder, Kaito came with a low groan, pressing his knot inside.  Shinichi fell limp at the delicious fullness, nearly purring at the feeling of Kaito’s cum filling him up.

Kaito rearranged them, tugging Shinichi until his back was pressed flush against Kaito’s chest.  He found a clean blanket from somewhere behind them and wrapped it around them, nuzzling against the back of Shinichi’s head.

Shinichi linked their fingers together, sighing happily.  “Thanks, Kaito.  I needed that.”

“Anytime, dear,” he agreed, clearly already dozing off.  Shinichi let his eyes fall closed again, smiling as he breathed in the combined scent of them.  A nap sounded lovely.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about 45 minutes, and I haven't really given it a closer look, so if you noticed any errors, feel free to let me know, and I'll fix them. Hope you guys enjoy it. I haven't actually written A/B/O smut, despite how often I read it. I hope you guys liked it.


End file.
